Juliet Flammarion
Juliet Flammarion (ジュリエット フラマリオン jurietto furamarion) is the Guild Master of Stellara Nocte and the wife of Guild Ace Romeo Flammarion. Born to a rich family with origins reaching all the way from the Hitoshirezu Clan, Juliet early life was heavily consumed in her parents' careers and life around money. However, greed and paranoia around this wealth caused conflict between family members, as it did for the clan they originated from, and so myths of family member killing family member to claim others riches quickly spread. With her parents becoming increasingly distant to each other and their children, Juliet took it upon herself to leave and start a new life somewhere, taking her younger siblings and heading further east to Fiore. As a mage alone, Juliet is recognised for her aggressiveness and gracefulness on the battlefield, contrasting her husband's defensive and distanced fight style. As an experienced swordswoman, Juliet has become renowned for her use of Sword Magic and Requip, feared for the speed that she exemplifies on the field as well as the care she takes for every blade she owns. As a guild master, Juliet shows the skill that she had inherited and learned from her father, as a talented leader and organised planner, she has found herself a new family to trust and support without fear. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Magical Prowess Requip Requip (換装, Kansō) is a Caster Magic and Spatial Magic... Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Magic and Juliet's preferred magic, having come to a degree of expertise where she is able to preform most of the spells available to wizards, whilst even creating some of her own. Her power is regularly displayed through her Sword Magic, and with the use of Requip can bring about a display which is quite mesmerizing and terrifying at the same time. Sword Magic uses the aforementioned weapon as a medium for Juliet to execute particular attacks and displays, transferring an amount of magic power through the blade and with the use of other magics like Requip. This enhances the effectiveness of some blades, turning dull blades sharp enough to cut through stone, creating attacks that surpass the physical reach of the sword itself and even expelling magical energy for a variety of different elemental effects. Juliet has found that she has even reached the ability to manipulate the size and shape of blades that come into her possession, such as turning a short dagger into a longsword or a katana into a western designed sword. In addition, the magic gives Juliet the ability to operate several swords at once, creating a series of attacks that can overwhelm opponents and remove their guard. This gives Juliet some control and freedom to certain Sword Magic spells which she is able to add her own flair to. Juliet's control over Sword Magic allows her to continuously cast her spells subsequently, unleashing one deadly attack after the other. This can make a fight between her and another both entertaining and active, but very overwhelming. Due to the speed that she is able to execute these spells at, Juliet becomes a very dangerous figure in the mage world, something that many both fear and admire her for. Her knowledge and capability over her spells has allowed her to come up with precise manoeuvres that she has trained her physical body to adapt to, most notably the combination of her Tremor spell and Rock Wave. Due to her immense agility and reflexes, Juliet is able to quickly adapt and find balance against the shaking ground, using it to remove an opponent's footing and take advantage of their vulnerability. As her spells are often transferred with the blade, Juliet has ensured a wide selection of swords to her disposal to execute large and powerful attacks. These often range from dull blades for more less-lethal encounters to extremely sharp ones that will pierce metal like butter. *'Gale Strikes' (): *'Energy Beam' (): *'Garuda Flame' (迦楼羅炎 Karura-en): *'Empty Flash' (閃空 Senkū): *'Tremor' (): *'Rock Wave' (): *'Circle Sword' (天輪・循環の剣サークルソード Tenrin : Sākuru Sōdo): Advanced Spells *'Pillar of Light' (): *'Maximum Slash' (): *'Discordia' (): *'Eternal Suffering, the Centre of Hell' (): Physical Prowess Master Swordsmanship Specialists: Juliet is a swordswoman that has earned years of experience and training to reach the level she is now, earning the recognition she receives from fighters that both fear and admire her talents. Her ability as a swordswoman alone has been enough to deal with most opponents, as her terrifying speed, agility and reflexes allow her to finish a fight mere moments after it had started. Juliet’s swordsmanship had started way before her rise as a mage, but the art has acted as a sort of prompt for her to begin learning the matching magic, supporting and enhancing her capability in the said magic to now having become a highly experienced user. Much of Juliet’s talent can be seen in the posture that she takes when wielding her weapons: usually one handed with her other hand free to dance around or handle other business, be it done barehanded or with another weapon. While this may be her most relaxed and natural posture when fighting, Juliet at times can switch it up to convey messages that aim to misdirect her opponents during the heat of a moment. Small acts such as relaxing her grip or ‘clumsily’ dropping her sword for a moment have proven enough to draw in a charge from others, manipulating them into a sense of power that can cause a fight to end in a split second. It’s with this knowledge that allows Juliet to also become quite perceptive herself, being able to skilfully study her opponent on the field while checking every sign to come with a clear understanding of her opponent’s state. One of her biggest weapons alongside her blade is body reading, and will take an opportunity the first chance she may get once she finds that her opponent is more open than they think. Her style of fighting is known to be very aggressive, often focusing and relying on overwhelming the opponent with more attacks that they can handle in order to break through. To most fighters, this can be seen as very strenuous and tiring, as constant moving and hitting may cause a lot of swordsman to run out of breath too quickly if they are not careful. Juliet has trained herself in order to master and control this attitude of fighting, enhancing her own body in order to keep up and outlast her opponents, with the intention of remaining on the field be it by her blade or the incapability of her opposer to stand their ground. This fighting style is majorly built around stamina and agility, whilst also having a good eye to expose and take advantage of any weak point the fighter can get. It’s this that makes it a battle of attrition that Juliet must account for, planning out and improvising hits and swings to ensure that all the effort she puts in is not for nothing. When actually watched for what her fighting style is, however, many note the fact that Juliet fighting is akin to dancing, as if the battle itself was choreographed. Every hit and slash done by Juliet seemed to be done confidently and planned, her dashing around the battlefield was as if she was gracefully teleporting, her footing never missing its mark. She would even make it out as though her opponent was in on it too, and the whole fight would just be a show that she’d put on to entertain any fortunate onlookers. Juliet is able to push to the limits of her talents to a level where she is able to subconsciously make attacks that she cannot process, a counter measure to ensure that her attacks remain deadly for those who use mind reading to track her movement. In this sort of state, Juliet frees her mind and allows her body to flail about freely, only really intervening if she needs to or if the attacks had compromised a spot for her to attack. Movement is a key part in her fighting as she uses large movements around the battlefield and around her opponents as a strategy to take them down. The way she moves around is almost mistaken for teleporting, being able to swiftly and effortlessly change her position metres from where she was seen in battle. This allows her to confuse and misdirect her opponents to open up a weak spot that she can attack, whilst also keeping her active and on the move to ensure that she does not get caught up and overwhelmed herself. Her incredible speed can be used for intimidation, and the way that she is able to accomplish feats in a short few seconds can be regarded as inhuman. Her flexibility and agility ensure that she is able to change plans during these risky manoeuvres, however, it is not always that Juliet is able to execute these changes flawlessly and gracefully. Being able to keep great balance on most things has increased Juliet’s range of terrain that she is able to scale, finding that the more hazardous it is for her opponent the better she may find her footing. Juliet even uses her own Sword Magic to make movement and balance quite hard for enemies during conflict so that she may gain the upper ground, using spells like Tremor which she herself has trained in order to adapt to. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Inhuman Agility and Reflexes: High Endurance: Above Average Durability: Equipment Relationships Trivia *She is Ayame from :REverSAL. Category:Females Category:Sword Magic Users Category:Guild Masters Category:Stellara Nocte